There are many current methods for measuring the quality of steam such as calorimetry, laser-beam density measurements and flow measurements (orifice, venturimeters and nozzles).
There are different types of calorimetry such as throttling, separating throttling, condensing, or superheating calorimetry. Aside from sampling inaccuracy, calorimeters are manpower intensive and do not lend themselves to remote sensing. An additional problem associated with a throttling calorimeter is that its applicability is limited to higher ranges of steam quality (&gt;90%). The flow measurements (orifices, venturimeters and nozzles) require frequent maintenance, or else they become inaccurate. Examples of such prior arrangements are the following U.S. Patent Nos.: Hagnes, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,488, issued Mar. 10, 1970; Wyler U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,462, issued Jan. 30, 1979 and Susteh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,290 issued Mar. 18, 1980.
The present invention provides a reliable continuous method and system to measure steam quality without necessitating a total separation of the liquid and vapor phase thereof.